


Kiss and Tell

by Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I'm Not Going To Write It Out, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It'll Be Cut Away, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Broken_Logic_And_Fandom_Trash
Summary: Maria Lewis had never been the type to do something she didn't want to. Unless that something had been ordered by her boyfriend, James Reynolds. He's forced her to have sex with twenty-five men before. Hercules Mulligan is the unlucky twenty-sixth. And perhaps, the last.





	1. There's Nothin' Like Winter In The City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. Most likely some themes won't be handled so well, as I am not exactly the best author. I apologize before hand, and apologize wholeheartedly for handling situations badly, which I most likely will end up doing. Also, sorry for this chapter being short. I promise it'll get more interesting in Chapter 2.

Maria Lewis had never been the type to do something she didn't want to. Unless that something had been ordered by her boyfriend, James Reynolds. She wanted to leave, but with all the blackmail and violence he threatened her with, it wasn't worth it. Why get killed when she could simply try to stick it out? Maybe it would get better.

That thought stayed in her head until James began using her as a way to trick men. He'd send her to a man's house, have her charm him into coming with her, and convince him to have sex with her. Afterward, James would blackmail them.

This would go on until the men stopped visiting Maria, or until James was satisfied with the pay. Maria's opinion was never a factor.

Maria had grown used to this type of business. James was all too happy to point out a man for Maria to charm. These men were always so trusting. They'd go with her, expecting nothing but a nice conversation or something fun. They'd end up in the bedroom, and Maria's body said all that was needed to get them in bed. James took it from there.

This happened to at least twenty-five men. So kind to escort her home. Generous enough to loan her money if she asked. One or two were all too happy to get into bed with her. The others were hesitant.

Maria felt the same either way: Dirty, guilty, and all around terrible.

That didn't change the twenty-sixth time.

It was a cold day, with snow all over the ground. Maria was standing at a bus stop in her [outfit.](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225490572) Clothing that would keep her warm, yet also show off the features James took advantage of. She had her hair over the left side of her face and was waiting to go nowhere in particular. She looked over at a group of four men that were approaching her.

She recognized them from school. She may have looked mature, but she was in Highschool, and definitely not old enough to have consensual sex.

The group consisted of Alexander Hamilton, Lafayette, John Laurens, and Hercules Mulligan. Alex was leading the group past the bus stop. He seemed angry about something. She turned her head and sure enough, Thomas Jefferson was on the other side of her. John was trying to hold Alex back, but Alex was a man on a mission. Maria stepped in.

"What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?" Maria asked, trying to seem like an innocent girl trying to solve a problem.

"It's just about some stupid argument they had in school. Which was resolved, might I add!" John answered.

"Right now, we are trying to stop a homicide," Lafayette added. Maria couldn't help but laugh. Lafayette was also making an attempt to hold Alexander back. This seemed to slow him now, but not by much.

Hercules finally intervened, grabbing Alex by the waist and picking him up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Alex yelled, kicking in an attempt to get Hercules to let go.

"Not until you promise not to murder Thomas," Hercules said, smiling a bit.

"Okay, I promise!" Hercules put Alex down, and Alex begrudgingly turned and the group went away from Thomas. Maria stayed at the bus stop.

When the bus came, Maria got on, getting some stares from a few men who were clearly checking her out. More than one of them tried to get her attention, but she ignored them. She knew they'd only want her more, but she didn't care. When the bus arrived at the stop closest to Reynolds' house, she got off and walked the rest of the way home.


	2. There's Trouble In The Air, You Can Smell It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Lewis starts going after Hercules Mulligan. The only person her age that she's had to go after so far. This might be a bit more difficult.

Maria walked into the house, removing her jacket and taking off her boots. She walked into the living room, to see James smiling at her. She walked over, gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Glad to see you made it home in one piece, dear," James said. Even though James was a terrible person, Maria could tell he still loved her. She didn't care. She'd take the first opportunity to leave that she could, love or no. She faked a smile.

"Why wouldn't I? I know how to take care of myself, to protect myself." Maria kissed him again. An action that had become meaningless, almost like blinking. "All so you can have me." James smiled at that.

"I need you to charm someone into bed," James said as if it was something normal to ask. Maria nodded, only a small hint of a frown on her face. Hiding her hatred for this sort of thing was something she learned quick.

"Who is it?"

"Hercules Mulligan. He goes to your school, doesn't he?"

Maria froze. This was new. Normally the men James had her charm were adults. Adults he could blackmail for pedophilia. They'd been lied to by Maria about her age, or they just never asked. He was now asking her to have sex with someone her age. What could he be blackmailed about? Cheating? That wasn't as life ruining as the other men's actions. James had to have been crazy. This wouldn't work well.

"Are you sure, love? What if he's not as willing because it's not life ruining?"

"Oh Maria, you're so unobservant. Hercules loves Lafayette like he's the only person in the world. That's why he'll do it. Breaking Lafayette's heart would break him. It's so easy. We threaten to tell Lafayette, and he'll cooperate."

"Oh, James, you're a manipulative devil. But I'm yours, so I love you for it." She had to force herself to say that. James just smiled.

"And you're my cooperative little angel." Angel? She was far from it. Maria just smiled, giving Reynolds a quick kiss.

"I'll be back home with him before midnight if I can get him alone. If not, he'll be here tomorrow. He and I have a class together that none of the other kids he's friends with have." She put her jacket and boots back on.

"Alright love. I'll see you when you get home." Maria waved goodbye to James and left. She didn't know exactly where the four would be, so she pulled out her phone and texted Eliza.

To: Eliza  
Hey :). You're friends with Hamilton, right?

From: Eliza  
Yeah! Why do u ask? :0

To: Eliza  
I need some help with a persuasive essay thingy. Know where he is?

From: Eliza  
Probably at the coffee place. He lives, breathes, and is coffee. He hates the baristas tho :/ S Seabury and G Frederick aren't exactly his friends

To: Eliza  
Take him 2 coffee rehab.

From: Eliza  
XD

From: Eliza  
I'll see if that's a thing and tell John. :)

To: Eliza  
K. TTYL.

From: Eliza  
Bye!! :) :) :)

Maria put her phone away, walking to the coffee place in town. The place was called "Little Britain" even though it was in New York. She spotted the group easily enough. She approached them, smiling a bit. If only they knew what would happen from this encounter.

"Hello, gentlemen. I'm Maria Lewis. I don't believe we've formally met. I go to the same school as you." Maria gestured to the only empty seat at the table. "May I sit?"

"Of course you can, mon nouvelle amie," Lafayette said, smiling. Maria took a seat. She started talking to the others, gaining their trust slowly but surely. Eventually, John and Alex had to leave. Now she just had to get Lafayette to leave, or to get Hercules away from him.

"Hey, Hercules? Didn't you say you were into tailoring?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Why, do you need help with something?"

"Yes, I do. You see, I had this dress ready for a big event coming up, but my cat made a big tear in it. I don't know how to fix it without ruining it. Could you help?"

"Sure I can!" Hercules said goodbye to Lafayette, giving him a quick kiss before Maria showed him the way to her house. Maria lead him into her room. When there wasn't a dress, Hercules was a bit confused. "..Where is it?"

"Oh.. The dress... May have been a lie to get you here." Maria took her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. "Why don't you stay a while, though?" She took her skirt off.

"I- I should go. Lafayette will get worried if I'm gone too l-" Maria cut him off with a kiss.

"Come on Hercules. You know how to have a good time, alone, with a girl, right?"

"..I... I guess I could stay... For a little while." Maria smiled. She removed the rest of her clothing, Hercules hesitantly doing the same. She pulled Hercules on top of her. Time to start the vicious cycle over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the French in Lafayette's dialogue is being translated not with Google Translate, but with this nifty site: https://www.freetranslation.com/?_sp=2852207eeea82512.1492096110867


End file.
